


Captain America .VS. The Winter Soldier: The Fight For Tony Stark

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti Steve for a bit, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love Triangle, M/M, Post Civil War, Tony needs hugs, bucky likes tony, steve is kinda an asshole but also not, steve wants tony back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Steve feels guilty for the way things went during the so called Civil War between the avengers. He returns to the tower a year later with Bucky hoping he can mend things with Tony and get their relationship back on track. A couple months later, Tony throws a party and some things come to light and it looks like friendships will be tested.
Slow Updates currently





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon on tumblr asked for a love triangle between Tony, Bucky and Steve and this is the result :)  
> Please enjoy

**One:**

Ultimately it's Rhodey that let's them in. Steve and Bucky. Rhodey gives Bucky a nod in greeting that Bucky reciprocates, but Rhodey hardly spares a glance at Steve.  He tries not to let it bother him. He doesn't really have that right. He fucked up and he knows it. He’s surprised Rhodey's not making him crawl into the compound on his hands and knees. 

Natasha’s in the kitchen with Clint and they're drinking coffee and talking. Clint smiles a bit. 

“Hey, Dad's home.” 

Steve rolled his eyes at the nickname he’s never going to lose. He vaguely wonders if Tony is still considered the Mom to his Dad and his chest tightens. 

Natasha offered Steve a small smile and stood up to give him a hug. He hugged her back. 

“He hasn't left the lab in weeks,” she whispered. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Steve nodded. 

“Right. Come on Buck. I'll show you to your room,” Clint said. 

Bucky looked at Steve who nodded and the ex-assassin followed Clint out of the kitchen. Natasha excused herself.

“You’ve got a hell of a lot of nerve coming back here,” Rhodey said. “I would’ve left you two out there but he insisted I let you in.”

“So he knows we’re here?” Steve asked.

“He knows,” Rhodey answered. “Why do you think your friend has a room to go to? You crush him, and berate him and he still makes room for you, and that friend of yours.” 

“I screwed up, I know,” Steve said. 

Rhodey snorted. “You fucked up.” 

“Will he see me?” Steve asked. 

“Mr. Stark has revoked all access to the labs,” JARVIS answered. “Excluding Dr. Banner and Colonel Rhodes.” 

Steve nodded. “Right...I'll just go put my things in my room.” His room he found, was right across from Bucky’s three floors below the penthouse. 

“I take it he did some reorganization?” Steve asked. 

Natasha leaned in the doorway. “Bruce talked him out of putting your rooms in the basement.” 

Steve sighed. “Has all my access been revoked?” 

“Just to the penthouse and his lab. Unless there is a dire emergency,” she answered. 

Steve sat down on the bed and dropped his head into his hands. He felt the bed dip as Natasha sat next to him and her fingers in his hair. 

“He just needs time,” she told him. 

“Pretty sure he's going to need a decade,” Steve snorted. “I screwed up…no, I fucked up.”

“Everything will work out,” she promised.

He took a deep breath. “I need to finish unpacking.” 

She nodded. “Dinner’s at 7.” 

“Thanks.” 

The door shut behind her and he laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling. He squeezed his eyes and blinked back the tears before he got up and went into the bathroom to shower. 

**A Few Months Later**

Tony wasn’t sure what was happening at that precise moment. His brain had finally ceased working due to the copious amounts of alcohol in his system. He can still feel the burn in the back of his throat from the vodka shots, glasses of whiskey, and tequila chasers. He can already feel the hangover he’ll have in the morning but it’s worth it, feeling the body against his own. 

It’s not Steve, no matter how much he wants it to be. He’s still mad at the man, even if part of him has already wholeheartedly accepted his apology. Let him move back in. Him and that best friend/ex-assassin that could possibly go off at the drop of his hat and maybe murder Tony in his sleep no matter how much Steve ( _ and everyone else _ ) is trying to tell him otherwise. 

It’s okay. He’s got a gun he nicked from Natasha under his pillow. She probably knows but hasn’t said anything. Not that she has the right. He made the thing for her. 

He groaned as the hands belonging to the body against his, ( _ Man. Definitely man he thinks. _ ) start moving lower, and squeeze his ass through his jeans and he whimpers because Steve used to the same thing before lifting him by his thighs so Tony can wrap his legs around his waist. 

And then the body’s gone and the cold air makes him hiss through his teeth. He blinked, the liquor making his vision fuzzy and he recognizes Bucky. Well his arm anyway. 

It’s hard not to. It’s gorgeous and Tony’s upset that he wasn't the one to design it and in the back of his mind he’s already started designs for a new arm. A better one. Maybe he can see if T’challa’s got any vibranium lying around that he can use. 

Bucky shoved the man (And Tony notices just how like Steve the guy looked. Slimmer and not as bulky and then he grimaces because he as a sinking suspicion he was making out with Johnny Storm) who says something that Tony can’t quite make out over the loud music vibrating his brain and storms ( _ Ha Storm)  _ off. 

“Seriously? You’re that desperate you’re willing to make out with Steve’s idiotic doppleganger?” Bucky asked. 

He pulled Tony to his feet and took him to the kitchen to lean against the bar. It’s not as loud in here, and empty. 

“M’not desperate,” Tony slurred and took the glass of water offered to him. “Horny and drunk...not desperate.” 

“I didn’t realize there was a difference,” Bucky snorted. 

Tony didn’t say anything and just drank the water. He set down the glass and swayed on his feet as he started to walk out of the kitchen. He made it two steps before Bucky catches him and picks him up. 

His body is warm and Tony stops himself from sinking into the feeling because it’s not Steve. It’s Steve’s best friend and butt buddy and he’s the reason he and Steve broke up and Tony should hate him but he can’t bring himself to. Even if he did kill his parents. 

He is aware of Bucky carrying him to the elevator, and skipping the one that takes them directly to Tony’s floor. That would involve walking through the party and Tony can’t handle that. 

“You don’t have to carry me…” Tony muttered. 

“As amusing as it would be to watch you stumble drunkenly to your room, I’m not that heartless,” Bucky told him. 

Tony snorts. “Pretty sure between the two of us, you’re the one with the heart.” He tapped the arc reactor with his finger for effect. 

Bucky cracked a smile and shook his head as he stepped off the elevator. Tony recognized it as Thor’s floor. The Asgardian god was still partying when Tony snuck off with Johnny (he’s going to regret that in the morning) but there was a light coming from his bedroom and Tony could’ve sworn Bruce had been wearing the exact same green shirt at the party, that was laying on one of the couches. 

His shook his head and closed his eyes. His head unwillingly laid on Bucky’s shoulder as the ex-assassin/soldier carried him to the main elevator that would take them to Tony’s room. 

“Really though? Storm? I thought you hated him,” Bucky said. 

“Richards I hate,” Tony replied. “Johnny on the other hand. Man’s ruined seven sets of sheets but the sex is worth it.” 

Tony yawned as Bucky stepped off the elevator into his penthouse and started walking to the bedroom. 

“You smell good,” Tony said. He nuzzled Bucky’s neck. 

“You’re desperate,” Bucky replied. 

“Not desperate-” 

“Horny and drunk,” Bucky interrupted. “And I’m not going to take advantage of you in this state.” 

“And if I want you to take advantage of me in this state?” Tony asked. He looked at Bucky through his lashes. “I can’t tell you how many fantasies I’ve had involving that metal arm of yours.” 

“I’d lend it to you, but I’m not sure you’d give it back,” Bucky chuckled and set him on the bed. 

Tony pouted and kept a tight grip on his shirt. “Is he happy?”

“Who?” Bucky asked. He tried to get Tony to let go and gave up, instead he pulled the shirt off and Tony continued to hold on.

“Steve...is...is he happy with you? Are you two happy?” Tony asked. “Together?” 

“Together?” Bucky asked. 

He sat on the edge of the bed. “Why would you think Steve and I are together?” 

“Please...he spends all his free time looking for you, and when he finds you, he just drops everything to get you, and prove your innocence. He was willing to...” Tony stopped talking and rolled over so his back was to Bucky. He was still holding Bucky’s shirt. 

“He was willing to what?” Bucky frowned. 

“Nothing, forget it...just, I hope you two are happy together,” Tony mumbled. 

“Stark...Tony...Steve and I not in a relationship,” Bucky told him. “We’re just friends. I don’t like him in that context and he most certainly doesn’t like me that way.”

Bucky waited for a reply and leaned over to find Tony had passed out, still clutching his shirt and sighed. He removed Tony’s jacket and shoes before he tossed a blanket over him. He grabbed a discarded pillow--too tired to go all the way back to his room--and laid down on the couch in the living room. 

“Good night Jarvis,” he yawned. 

“Good night Mr. Barnes,” The AI replied. 

* * *

Tony groaned and winced as he started coming to. His head was throbbing. His mouth was dry and tasted like stale beer. His stomach rolled as he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. 

He didn’t notice the shirt in his hand until he saw it in the mirror. He frowned. No one else had been in his bed and he would’ve known if he slept with someone. At least he hoped he would’ve remembered anyway. 

The shirt he recognized was Bucky’s. It was a bit small for Steve and Bruce didn’t wear t-shirt’s and well, Tony had bought Bucky the shirt at a Twisted Sister’s concert a few months ago. He set the shirt down before washing his face and brushing his teeth and changed into some jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He walked out of the bedroom and saw Bucky standing at the stove, frying some bacon with a cup of coffee in the other hand. Steve was sitting at the counter with his own cup, frowning and saying something too low for Tony to hear. 

“You lost this,” Tony said. He dropped the shirt on the counter and went to get himself a cup of coffee. He missed the way Steve’s jaw clenched when he saw the shirt, and the way the blond looked at Bucky with narrowed eyes. 

Tony leaned against the counter and drank his coffee. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Cap?” 

“You left the party, figured I’d check up on you,” Steve answered. 

“I’m not sure if I was hallucinating or not, but I vaguely recall Buckaroo carrying me all the way up here after one too many drinks,” Tony replied. “Did we have sex? Because I honestly can’t remember.” 

Bucky smirked and set down a plate of bacon and eggs. “Trust me, if we had sex you’d know it. Now sit down and eat. You need something to soak up all that booze.”

Tony sat down at the counter and picked up a fork. He got two bites in before he grimaced. “Please tell me I did not make out with Johnny Storm.” 

Steve coughed and set down his coffee. “You made out with Johnny Storm?” 

“Caught them dry humping like a couple of teenagers in the hallway,” Bucky drawled. “Couple more seconds and Storm would’ve signed your clothes.” 

Tony wrinkled his nose and went back to eating his breakfast. “Ugh, stop me next time. I don’t care if you have to restrain me.” 

“Right...well you’ve probably got work to do and we’re late for a meeting with Fury so…” Steve trailed off as he stood up. “See you later.” 

Tony nodded a little. 

“Someone slept on the wrong side of the bed,” Bucky snorted once the elevator doors had closed. 

“Since when are you and Tony so chummy?” Steve asked. 

“Since he decided that you and I are dating because you ran off to look for me,” Bucky answered. “And also basically started a war because of me...I understand you were trying to do the right thing, and I really appreciate that Steve. God knows I do, but that man is so broken up because of it that he made out with Johnny Storm. I mean, out of all the people at that party, he made out with Johnny Storm.” 

“What? Are you trying to say it’d be okay if he made out with you?” Steve asked. 

“I don’t take advantage of people when they’re shit faced drunk,” Bucky answered. “Were he sober, maybe.” 

“You would make out with him while I’m trying to mend fences with him?” Steve asked slowly. 

“Hey, until you mend those fences, Tony’s basically a free man,” Bucky answered. “He may still love you but that doesn’t mean he has to come back to you.” 

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you interested in Tony?” 

Bucky swung his gaze to Steve’s face and shrugged. “So what if I am?” 

“Bucky…” 

“Steve….” 

“You are my friend and you know I love you but back off,” Steve told him. “I’m trying to fix things with Tony and you-” 

“And me what?” Bucky interrupted. “You afraid he’s gonna fall for me instead of going back to you?” 

Steve didn’t say anything and Bucky’s smirk grew. 

“Shut up Bucky,” Steve said. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Bucky replied, innocently. “Sides Stevie, you don’t own Tony. He can see who ever he wants.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve asked. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“It means,” Bucky drawled as the elevator doors slid open. “I’m interested in Tony.” 

He left Steve standing open mouthed in the elevator and whistled as he walked to meet Fury.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad you guys are enjoying this :) I didn't expect a tumblr prompt request to get so popular lol. here's the second part enjoy :)

“Damn,” Tony frowned as he hung up.

“What's the matter?” Steve asked, walking into the kitchen. 

“Pepper can't be my plus one for this charity event tonight and Rhodey’s busy,” Tony answered. 

“I could be your plus one,” Steve offered. “No one knows these things better than me.” 

“That might send people the wrong message,” Tony replied. “I’ll just ask Natasha.”

“She’s doing a mission for SHIELD with Clint,” Steve told him. “And Bruce doesn’t really like these things and remember the last time Thor went to a charity event?” 

“I could ask Bucky or Sam,” Tony replied. 

“Bucky’s still kinda wary of large crowds,” Steve said. “And Sam’s got a meeting at the VA hospital. It’s just a charity event. We can go as friends.”

Tony nodded still a bit reluctant. “I’ll let Pepper tell the event planner. You’re going to want to wear your military uniform. It’s a charity event to raise money for the Veterans Hospital.”

Tony dialed Pepper’s number as he walked out of the kitchen and headed downstairs to the lab. 

“I already told you I can’t be your plus one and no amount of presents are going to make me change my mind Tony,” Pepper answered. 

“Don’t worry. You don’t have to. Steve offered,” he told her. 

“Steve? As in, your ex? The man who left you to go chase after his best friend turned assassin?” She asked. 

“We’re going as strictly friends,” he promised. “Sides, what better publicity for the charity then Captain America showing up to show his support?”

“I don’t think this is a smart idea Tony,” Pepper replied. “Not with your history and especially not when you’re still in love with him.” 

“I can swallow my feelings for one night,” Tony said. “That’s why there’s an open bar.”

“If I read about you getting smashed at this event, I will not do damage control for you,” She told him. 

“Love you too Pep. It’d be great if you could let the event planner know,” he said. 

He could picture her rolling her eyes at him. “I mean it Tony. Watch the booze.” 

“Steve’ll probably count my drinks,” he said. 

“Well, that’s one good reason to bring him along,” She replied. “I’ll let the planner know.”

He hung up and drank his coffee. He could totally do this without letting his feelings get in the way of things. 

Tony was wrong of course. He couldn’t do it without letting his feelings get in the way. Watching Steve talk with the other socialites. The way he smiled and complimented them. He wasn’t the man who committed treason, he was the man who caught a known assassin with ties to a known terrorist organization and rehabilitated him. 

He caught Tony’s eye and gave him a smile. Tony smiled back politely and raised his glass a little before turning back to the bar and ordering something stronger. He should’ve just said no and came alone. 

Steve walked over when the band started to play music and offered his hand. “One dance?” 

Tony nodded instead of saying no and Steve gave him another smile as he took his hand and led him out amongst the other’s dancing. Steve kept up the gentleman act. One hand on his waist, the other hold his hand gently. A few inches between them. 

“We went dancing on our first date you know,” Steve said softly. 

“You stepped on my toes the whole time,” Tony reminded him. 

“I was nervous,” Steve blushed a bit. “I wanted it to go nice.”

“What is your motive here Steve?” Tony asked. 

“I don’t have any motive Tony...you looked miserable being here with me, I just...I wanted to see you smile,” Steve answered.

“God, you’re such a selfless bastard,” Tony laughed softly. “You uptight, self righteous, selfless bastard.” 

“Tony-” 

“No, no, just shut up,” Tony interrupted and took a deep breath to calm himself down. “Please, just, shut up.” He swallowed. “You do not get to play the selfless bastard right now.”

Steve nodded. 

Tony stepped away. “I’ve...had too much to drink, take me back to the tower.” 

Steve started to put his arm around him and Tony let him for the sake of appearances. Tony slid into the passenger seat of the Mustang when the valet pulled up and Steve got behind the wheel. 

Tony kept his eyes closed the entire drive back and muttered a quiet good night before taking the elevator to the penthouse. 

* * *

“What did you do?” Rhodey asked. 

Steve looked up from the painting he was working on confused. “I didn’t do anything…” 

“Then why the hell is Tony talking about going back to Malibu?” Rhodey asked. He crossed his arms over his chest. “He was perfectly fine until he got back from that charity event last night. So. What. Did. You. Do?” 

“Nothing...we talked, and we danced a little, he asked if I had any motive for volunteering to be his plus one and I told him I just wanted to see him smile,” Steve answered. 

“Why is Tony going back to Malibu?” Bucky frowned as he walked into the room.

“Ask the Captain,” Rhodey bit out. 

Bucky stepped out of the way as Rhodey left the room and looked at Steve. “I take it date night didn’t go over well?” 

“It’s nothing,” Steve turned back to his painting. 

“Mr. Stark is requesting your presence in the penthouse Mr. Barnes,” Jarvis announced. 

“Did he say why?” Bucky asked, looking at the ceiling. 

“He wouldn’t divulge that information,” the AI answered. 

Bucky nodded. “Well, best not keep the good man waiting.” He turned and walked out of the room. 

Steve wiped his hands off with a towel and got up to go into the kitchen. Sam was at the counter eating a sandwich. 

“Why the long face?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve sighed. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and leaned against the counter. 

“Is it about Tony?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Steve answered. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Sam asked. 

“What would you do if your best friend was interested in the man you love?” Steve asked. 

“Depends, does the guy you love, love you back?” He asked. 

“I...I don't know anymore,” Steve answered. 

Sam nodded. “Maybe find that out first before you decide to go and punch Bucky in the jaw.” 

Steve chuckled. “I wouldn't punch Bucky in the jaw.” 

“Hey, men in love do crazy things,” Sam shrugged. 

* * *

Steve goes back to his painting and he’s setting down the paintbrush, pleased with his work when Bucky walks back into the room. He opened his mouth to speak then paused. 

“What?” Steve frowned. 

“Tony asked me to go with him,” Bucky answered. “He wants to keep working on my arm, and since he’s going to Malibu he said I should just come with him.” 

Steve nodded. “Are you gonna go?” 

“It's only logical,” Bucky nodded. 

_ It's only logical,  _ Steve thinks. He’s not sure if he’s trying to reassure himself or not. 

“What about missions?” Steve asked. 

“I’m still gonna take missions with SHIELD, and Rhodey’s still here…Tony wants a break and he asked me to go with him. What was I supposed to do? Say no?” 

“Why didn't you?” Steve asked.

“Because right now he needs someone in his corner,” Bucky answered. “I’m not going to just fuck him if that's what you're so concerned about.” 

“I don't care about that,” Steve said. “You don't know Tony like I do Buck.” 

“Guess I can use this as an opportunity to find out,” Bucky shrugged and turned on his heel, effectively ending the conversation as he walked out. 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony swirled the wine in his glass a little. “I still love him you know...even after everything he did. I always wondered what would drive him to do something like that. Who or what would make Captain America turn against his country and lo and behold,” Tony looked at Bucky. “He does it all for you.”

Tony was bent over the table when Bucky walked into the lab. He had on a black tank top and a pair of jeans hanging low on his hips. Bucky leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and waited for Tony to realize he was standing there. 

“Please, don’t stop dancing on my account,” Bucky drawled when Tony had stopped moving to the music as he spotted Bucky. 

Tony cleared his throat. “How long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough to watch you dance your way through Twisted Sister,” Bucky answered. 

Tony blushed a bit and set down the wrench in his hand. “What can I help you with?” 

“My arm keeps seizing up on me,” Bucky answered. “Feel like tinkering around in there?” 

“Do you even have to ask?” Tony replied. “Jarvis, lower the music a bit would ya?” 

Tony motioned Bucky over and he sat down on the stool while Tony grabbed a few more tools. He worked silently, fiddling with certain things. 

“The prototype for your new arm is almost done. Gonna need to call a surgeon up though so we can detach this one. I know a guy, but it’s up to you,” Tony told him. 

Bucky nodded. “You wanna grab a bite to eat after this?” 

“We could order some take out,” Tony offered. 

“I was thinking we go to an actual restaurant,” Bucky replied. “You can even pick the place.” 

“Yeah? I’ll just pick something expensive,” Tony told him. 

“And I’ll pay,” Bucky said. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You sure?” He set down his tools and wiped his hands off. 

“I do have my own money you know,” Bucky answered. “We had banks before the war.” 

“Okay okay,” Tony smiled a bit. “I’ll pick the place, you pay for the meal. I’ll make us reservation for say seven thirty?” 

“You need that much time to make yourself all pretty?” Bucky teased. 

“When a handsome man wants to have dinner with me, I like to look my best,” Tony winked. 

Bucky chuckled and stood up. “Well then, I look forward to it.” 

* * *

 

Dinner was at a place called BOA Steakhouse in Santa Monica. It was sleek, sophisticated, expensive and Bucky actually liked it. He and Tony were sitting in a table close to a tank with various plants inside, a bottle of wine that he couldn’t pronounce breathing between them and a plate of goat cheese baklava, and salmon crudo.

“Do you come here often?” Bucky asked. 

“I like going out to places with other people,” Tony answered. “I wanted to come here with Steve but we never got the chance. Never stayed in Malibu long enough.” 

“If you need someone to do things with, feel free to drag me along, I don’t mind,” Bucky smiled. 

“Be careful what you offer, I might take you up on that,” Tony replied. He glanced at him over the glass of his wine as he took another sip. 

“Is that a promise?” Bucky asked. He raised an eyebrow and sucked some cheese off his finger. 

“Have you decided on your entrees?” The waiter asked. 

Bucky motioned for Tony to go first. 

“I’ll have the braised short ribs with the truffled cheese fries and creamed spinach with crispy shallots,” Tony told him as he handed him the menu. 

“I’ll have the porthouse, roasted garlic mashed potatoes and the grilled jumbo asparagus,” Bucky handed the waiter his menu. 

The waiter nodded and left them to finish their appetizers. Tony poured them a little more wine and leaned back in his chair. 

“I um...I never thanked you for that night,” Tony said after a bit of silence. 

“The party?” Bucky asked. 

Tony nodded. “I was drunk and sleeping with Johnny would’ve been a stupid mistake…” 

Bucky shrugged. “Hey, we all get a little frisky when we’ve had a couple drinks.” 

“It...wasn’t about being frisky after a couple drinks,” Tony replied. He shook his head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be laying this all on you.” He drank some more of his wine. 

Bucky reached across the table and squeezed his hand. “Don’t apologize Tony. You’re allowed to vent. And I’ll listen.” 

Tony looked at their hands and pulled his away after a few seconds. “Why’d you agree to come with me? It can’t be just because I wanted to work on your arm.”

“I figured you could use someone in your corner,” Bucky answered. “When I first got here, even though I rightly deserved your hate, and your anger, instead of treating me like some...broken thing, while everyone walked on eggshells, you just treated me like a person.” 

“In my defense, I slept with a gun under my pillow, afraid you were going to murder me in my sleep,” Tony admitted. 

“If I was going to murder you, I wouldn’t need to get close to you,” Bucky said, picking up his wine glass. 

Tony nodded a little. “Aren’t you and Steve best friends though? I’m just...surprised you’d come here with me. I’m used to not having anyone in my corner, excluding Pepper and Rhodey and well...Pepper’s not entirely in my corner since the break up.” 

“Exactly why you need one,” Bucky pointed out. “Steve is undoubtedly my friend. But, I’m not the person he was best friends with before Hydra sunk their fangs into me. What he did to you, hell, that’s fucked up Tony, and with the exception of Rhodey, and Bruce and Thor and maybe a few others, no one seems to understand that.”

Tony swirled the wine in his glass a little. “I still love him you know...even after everything he did. I always wondered what would drive him to do something like that. Who or what would make Captain America turn against his country and lo and behold,” Tony looked at Bucky. “He does it all for you.” 

Bucky swallowed and stayed quiet. 

“And I keep going over it in my head. How he, lied to me, looked for you without telling me, I would’ve helped, I would’ve given him any resources he needed...he knew who killed my parents, no matter how much I ranted about my dad being a drunk who just drove off the road and killed my mother, he let me believe, and...no matter how much I should hate his fucking guts right now, I still love him, and no matter how many times I go over everything in my head. If I was in his position, if it was Rhodey in your place, and myself In Steve’s. I would’ve done the exact same thing,” he finished. 

“Tony…” Bucky wasn’t sure what to say as Tony finished off his wine. 

“The irony of it is, I’d still be in prison and not considered a  hero,” Tony chuckled and stared at his empty glass. 

“I…” Bucky closed his mouth. 

The waiter returned with their entrees and he cut into his food instead of talking. He kept looking up at Tony, but the other man was focused on his dinner. His posture gradually relaxed and he finally leaned back in his chair and picked up his wine glass. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I shouldn't have asked you to come with me.” 

“I’m glad you did,” Bucky replied. “Should we get desert?” 

“I know a place,” Tony answered. “If you don’t mind going somewhere else for dessert?” 

“Not at all,” Bucky replied. 

Bucky gave the waiter his credit card when he came with the check and they got boxes for the their leftovers. He led Tony out of the restaurant and accepted the keys from the valet driver. 

“I’ve had too much to drink. You drive, I’ll navigate,” Tony told him as he got in the passenger seat. 

Bucky nodded and followed Tony’s directions to a small bakery. 

“I’ll be right back,” Tony said as he got out of the car. 

He left his phone in one of the cup holders while he went inside. Bucky glanced at it as it chimed and saw Steve’s picture pop up on the screen. He checked to make sure Tony was still inside and picked up the phone. He saw the text from Steve and shook his head as he dropped it, gently, back into the cup holder. 

“What’s in the bag?” He asked as Tony got back in the car. 

“Surprise,” Tony answered. 

“I can’t even get a hint?” Bucky asked. He started driving back to the mansion and saw Tony pick up his phone out of the corner of his eye. 

“Nope,” Tony answered.

“...Did you just, turn your phone off?” Bucky asked. 

Tony shrugged. “If it’s important Jarvis can override it and let me know.” 

Bucky nodded. 

Tony frowned as Bucky turned off the highway and started driving towards the beach. 

“Relax Stark,” Bucky smiled. “Never really been to the beach before.” 

“And you want to go down there now?” Tony asked. 

“You afraid to get a little wet?” Bucky teased. 

He parked the car, shrugged out of his blazer, and got out to roll up his pant legs. He left his shoes in the back seat. Tony chuckled and took off his own suit jacket and tie, laying them across the top of his jacket. He took off his shoes and socks and left them on the floor of the car and rolled up his own pant legs before picking up the box of desserts. 

Bucky made sure the car was locked and started to lead the way down to the beach, 

“You know, instead of picking our way over rocks, we could’ve just taken that nice clear path right over there,” Tony pointed out. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and offered his hand to help Tony down. “Live a little. Thought you were all about living on the dangerous side.” 

“I was...before you and Steve nearly kicked my ass,” Tony answered. 

Bucky winced. “So-” 

“Don’t apologize. I ripped your arm off remember?” Tony interrupted. 

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded and looked at the metal appendage. “Does that make us even?”

“I rip off your arm, you nearly kill me,” Tony said. He was smiling though. “I’d say that makes us even.” 

Bucky smiled a bit as he helped Tony down, and dropped his hand only to drape his arm around his shoulders as they walked. 

“You ever watch the sunset?” Bucky asked. 

Tony nodded. “Steve liked to paint the sunset from different spots in the tower...I used to join him sometimes...And when Pepper locked me out of the lab for being down there too long, I would sit on the roof...And after the Loki fiasco and my brush with death I used to drag Bruce up there to watch with me. What about you?” 

Bucky was quiet for awhile. “At some point, I think part of me realized what was happening, and used the sunsets as a constant. No matter how many times….” He swallowed and took a deep breath. “No matter how many times they would take me apart and put me back together...The sunset was always there. It never changed.” He brushed some of Tony’s hair back without thinking and gave him a wry smile. “It was the one constant in an otherwise shitty state of being.” 

“Fuck, I give up,” Tony said. “You officially win the title of Most Fucked Up Life.” He threw his hands up in defeat. 

Bucky tossed his head back and laughed. “You are such a dick.” 

“You still like me,” Tony winked. 

Bucky nodded and smiled. “Yeah...yeah, I do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited fourth part :)

**Four:**

“Hey Buckaroo, I thought we could take a drive down to the race track and…” Tony trailed off seeing Steve standing in his kitchen. 

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked. It came out as a question. Not what Tony was going for. 

“I wanted to see how you two were getting on. We haven't heard from you guys in awhile...Thought you killed each other,” Steve answered. He smiled a bit and Tony’s heart clenched because it was the damned boy scout smile. It lit up his whole face no matter how big or small the smile was and Tony fell for it every time. 

“We’re fine,” Tony answered. “As you can see, we haven't killed each other yet. So you can go.”

“When are you coming home?” Steve asked. “We miss you…I miss you.”

Tony swallowed. “Your text said as much.” 

“Damn it Tony!” Steve braced his hands on the counter and his muscles flexed. He took a deep breath. “What do I have to do to prove to you I’m sorry?” 

“You can stop forcing your apologies on me for starters,” Tony answered. “You can't just waltz back in here, say you're sorry, and expect me to forgive you. Not after what you did.” 

“What else can I do?” Steve asked. His voice took on a pleading tone. “You won't talk to me! You're off doing god knows what with Bucky!” 

“Bucky isn't tip toeing around the fucking issue!” Tony slammed his fist against the wall and flinched at the force. “Bucky didn't leave me to go off and look for his friend, a highly skilled HYDRA assassin, the same one who killed my fucking parents! He didn't sit with me, listen to me go on and on about how I thought my father had killed my mother driving home drunk. James Buchanan Barnes, did not abandon me. Steve, goddam Captain America, Rogers did.” 

Steve clenched his hands into fists. “I thought I was doing the right thing.” 

Tony snorted. “You thought you were doing the right thing for you.” He walked over to the bar and picked up a glass to pour himself drink. 

“You’re right…” Steve said after a while. “I am tip toeing around the issue...I just want things to go back to the way they were.” 

Tony’s shoulders slumped and he sighed.“Things can't go back to the way they were Steve. The things we did...We can't go back to the way things were.” 

“Well why the fuck not?” Steve asked. “Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore Tony. Tell me you don't and I will stop.” 

Tony took a step back as Steve walked over to him and closed his eyes when Steve's hands cupped his face. 

“Steve…” Tony opened his eyes and willed himself to stay strong. “Don't make me say it. Please.” 

Steve dropped his hands. “I love you Tony. I love you so much and I, I regret the way things played out. I do…”

“But Bucky is your best friend,” Tony said the unspoken thought and Steve looked away. He ran a hand through his hair.

“And here, I thought I was your best friend too.” Tony gave him a wry smile.

“You are so much more,” Steve told him. “I would've done the same thing for you. I would do anything for you.” 

“Then give me time Steve,” Tony replied. “I need time to think…”

Steve's jaw clenched but he nodded a little. “Tell Bucky I said hi.” 

Tony waited until he was sure Steve was gone before he sank to the floor. 

* * *

 

Tony isn’t drunk. He’s on the brink, teetering between tipsy and drunk. He felt warm, a little numb, the ache in his chest has gone numb which is nice. Or worrisome. He’s not sure and doesn’t particularly care at this point. If anything happens, JARVIS will alert the proper people. 

He vaguely hears the door open and footsteps. Soft but firm footfalls, and whistling. Star Spangled Man With A Plan. Tony snorts and momentarily loses his balance.

“Jesus, Stark what the fuck?!” 

Bucky’s there a second later. His hand gripped the back of Tony’ shirt tightly and he pulled him back on the right side of the ledge. 

“Heeeeeyyy,” Tony grinned and swayed a little on his feet. “Where were you?” 

“I went for a run down on the beach,” Bucky answered. “What are you doing sitting on the ledge like that? You could’ve fallen off.” 

“JARVIS wouldn’t let that happen,” he held up the metal bracelets. “Perfectly safe.”

“Not the point,” Bucky frowned. “Come on.” 

He led Tony back inside and shut the sliding doors behind them. He guided him to the couch and Tony latched onto his arm when he tried to leave to go to the kitchen. 

“You need to drink some water,” Bucky said. 

“M’fine,” Tony replied. He tugged on Bucky’s arm more persistently. 

“You’re drunk,” Bucky pointed out. He relented and sat on the couch next to him. Tony loosened his grip and instead stroked the metal of Bucky’s arm. 

“What happened?” Bucky finally asked. 

“Iss nothing,” Tony slurred a little. He ran his finger over a vent. 

“Clearly it’s not nothing,” Bucky said. “What’s the matter  дорогой?”

Tony stopped when he got to Bucky’s fingers. “He’s not...It's what he's not saying.” He let go of Bucky’s hand and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What do you mean?” Bucky frowned. 

Tony swallowed. “Steve...He was ready to kill me.” 

“He wouldn't have killed you,” Bucky said. 

“You didn't see the look in his eyes,” Tony replied. “It was pure rage…Like I betrayed him, like I was the bad guy, and he, god, I thought he was going to cut my head off with his shield. And he, he’s not even acknowledging the fact. It's like everything that happened was all sunshine and rainbows in his head.” 

“Tony...I…I didn't know…” Bucky said. He looked down at his hands. 

Tony shrugged. “You were knocked out...How could you?” 

“That's not the point Tony,” Bucky said. “Why did you let us come back? You should've left us on the street after everything.” 

“Rhodey said the same thing,” Tony replied with a wry smile. 

“Why didn't you?” Bucky asked. He felt a solid weight against his shoulder and looked up to find Tony passed out. 

He sighed and collected Tony in his arms and carried him to his room. He left a couple pain pills and a glass of water by his bed. 

“One of these days you're gonna answer me Stark.” He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair gently and quietly left the room. 

“Jarvis?” Bucky asked. 

“Yes Mr. Barnes?” The AI answered. 

“Is Steve still in Malibu?” He took the elevator down to the garage. 

“Mr. Rogers is currently checked into the Casa Del Mar,” Jarvis answered. “Shall I load the directions to your GPS?” 

“Yeah, thanks,” Bucky answered. He walked over to the motorcycle parked next to one of Tony’s cars and pulled on the helmet before getting on the bike.

The look on Steve’s face when he saw Bucky in the doorway and not Tony would forever be imbedded in Bucky’s brain. He almost felt sorry for him. Almost. 

“Bucky...I wasn't expecting you,” Steve said. 

“No kidding, dick,” Bucky replied. He walked past him into the room and walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a beer. “You wanna tell me what possessed you to talk to Tony?” 

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked. 

“Don't play dumb with me Steve. You came and spoke to Tony and he got drunk and was ready and willing to fall off the balcony,” Bucky answered. “Christ on a fucking cracker, you can't just listen to him?” 

“I listen,” Steve said. 

“No, you don't,” Bucky replied. “If you listened, you would’ve realized that Tony needs space. He needs to get away from you and frankly, I agree.”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. “What's going on with me and Tony is none of your business.”

“It is when I find out you were willing to kill him,” Bucky answered. “I never wanted anyone to die for me Steve. Fuck, Rhodey is--we messed him up. You and I. And everyone seems to think what you did was heroic and….I’m starting to realize how unheroic it really was. How messed up.” 

He brought the beer to his lips and smiled a bit. “I was rooting for you too you know. After awhile I thought 'Starks just over reacting. He and Steve will get back together and everything will be right as rain.’”

“What changed?” Steve asked. 

Bucky swallowed some of the alcohol, hardly tasting it, and set the bottle on the table. “I realized that if Tony went back to you, it'd be the equivalent of going back to his abuser. I mean, my god Steve. The things you said to him, what you did? I thought Natasha was exaggerating. Hell, I thought Rhodey was exaggerating because he was just pissed off at you, but you, you don't deserve Tony. Not after everything you did.” 

“I did it for you,” Steve said. “To help you.”

“Maybe I didn't want your help! I would've been perfectly fine on my own if you hadn't started looking for me,” Bucky replied. “People would still be alive.” 

“Even more would be dead if I hadn't come looking for you,” Steve tried to reason. 

Bucky snorted. “Why didn't you tell Tony you knew who killed his parents?” 

“Bucky-”

“Answer the question,” Bucky interrupted.

“I...Was planning on it,” Steve answered. “After I found you, after I got you help. After-” 

“After you fixed me,” Bucky interrupted. “Hate to break it to you Stevo, but I can't be fixed. I'm not your good ole James Buchanan Barnes anymore. You can't just shove everything under the goddam rug and expect it all to be sunshine and lollipops. You can't just almost kill someone and expect them to welcome you with open arms. You can't expect Tony to take you back.” 

“I think you should go,” Steve said after a beat of silence. 

Bucky finished off the beer and left the bottle on the table. “I think you should leave Tony alone.” 

He shut the hotel room door behind him as he left.

* * *

When Bucky finally got back to the house, he finds Tony in the kitchen. Bucky made it to him in quick long strides, and ignored Tony's questions before he cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. 

Tony froze for a minute before his hands came up to tangle in Bucky's hair as he kissed back. He let out a small groan as Bucky dropped his hands to his ass and squeezed. 

“Wha…” Tony blinked when Bucky suddenly pulled away. 

“I...shouldn’t have done that…” he managed. 

“You sure? Cause I gotta say, I like that you did,” Tony told him. He grabbed Bucky’s arm before he could bolt. “I don’t….” He chose his words carefully. “...He already thinks we’re having sex…” 

Bucky reached up and brushed some of Tony’s hair back. “You don’t want me... “

“Let me be the judge of who I do and don’t want,” Tony said as he leaned up to kiss him. 

He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck as Bucky dropped his hand and pressed against him. Bucky lifted him by his hips and Tony wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist as he started to carry him down the hall to his bedroom. 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello! Finally a new chapter :)  
> Sorry it's short kinda (just supposed to be a filler) but the next one will be good I promise.

Tony gasped and bit his lip at the steady roll of Bucky’s hips and dug his fingers into the bedsheets. He felt Bucky smirk against his shoulder and he slowly rocked his forward.

“You having fun doll,” he breathed into his ear.

“You...are evil,” Tony moaned and mentally begged him to go faster.

“Would an evil man plan to give you the best orgasm of your life?” Bucky nuzzled his neck and rolled his hips again.

“No but,” Tony’s breath hitched and he whined. “an evil man would tease the ever-loving crap out of me.”

Bucky chuckled and sat up to brace his one hand on the bed next to Tony’s head and his metal hand on Tony’s hip.

“Can’t help it, can’t remember the last time I was with someone who felt so good~,” he groaned and gave a particularly deep thrust. He pulled Tony’s hips up so they were flush with each other and gradually picked up the pace as the angle allowed him to sink deeper into the man.

Tony swore and tried to push back to meet his thrusts. “Ha...harder,” he moaned.

“Mmm nope,” Bucky nipped at his shoulder and kept thrusting.

“Oh you ass,” Tony moaned and clenched.

Tony pressed his thighs against Bucky’s torso and squeezed trapping Bucky between his legs. Bucky left open mouth kisses against his neck and playfully bit his collarbone leaving another dark hickey.

Tony tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair.

“Want you to say my name,” Bucky huffed as he began thrusting into Tony faster. The sound of skin slapping against skin almost verbatim in the bedroom.

“Shit Bucky, I’ll scream it,” Tony laughed a little breathless.

“S’not the name I want you to say,” Bucky told him. “Call me James.”

“James,” Tony tested the name on his tongue and gasped as Bucky’s hips stuttered at the name.

“James~” he dragged it out revealing in the effect it had on the other man.

Bucky panted against Tony’s neck, muttering something under his breath Tony couldn’t decipher. He struck Tony’s prostate each time and each time Tony called his name louder.

“Ja...James!,” he tightened his grip on Bucky’s hair as he neared completion.

His cock was trapped between their bodies and he whimpered as it dragged against Bucky’s abdomen in hot friction.

“Gonna cum for me?” Bucky whispered into his ear as his own hips started stuttering in their positioning.

Tony’s answer was to climax between them clenching tight around Bucky and shouting his name. Bucky came soon after burying himself to the hilt inside Tony. Tony’s grip slowly loosened and his legs fell open.

Bucky smoothed a hand through Tony’s hair and dropped a kiss to his brow before carefully slipping out of Tony and grabbing a towel off the floor to clean them off.

“Do you think we should go back?” Tony asked once Bucky got back into bed. He ran his fingers over the metal of his arm and didn’t look at him.

“Do you want to go back?” Bucky asked.

“Not really,” Tony admitted. “But, I think Rhodey’s about ready to just drag me back if his texts are anything to go by.” He smiled fondly at the other man’s name. “He threatened to kidnap me….What about Steve? He wants you to come back?”

Bucky shrugged. “Haven’t really talked to him since that night…” he admitted. “Got pretty pissed at him for what he did.”

“Bucky...if I-”

“You didn’t do anything,” Bucky interrupted sharply.

Tony flinched a little and Bucky settled more against the pillows. He ran a hand through his hair and reached down to hold Tony’s hand with his free hand.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to snap like that,” he apologized.

“It’s fine,” Tony started to pull away.

“No, it’s not,” Bucky gave a gentle pull so Tony was lying partially on top of him and kept him in place with an arm around Tony’s waist.

“You don’t deserve my snarky wrath,” Bucky told him. “Steve just...he wants someone who’s not me…”

“Course he wants you, he’s your best friend,” Tony replied. “Bucky and Steve, two peas in a pod.”

“He wants the old me, not this new ex-assassin who worked for the enemy. He wants to act like this me doesn’t exist...but I do...even if I hate it,” Bucky sighed and stroked the length of Tony’s back. “I hate this as much as he does...I wish I could be that old Bucky for him. I want to be that old Bucky...But....But I can’t.”

Tony reached up and brushed some of Bucky’s hair away from his face before he leaned up and kissed him.

“For what it’s worth, I don’t mind this Bucky so much,” he told him.

“Yeah? Even though this Bucky’s got a little wear and tear?” Bucky asked.

“I’m no brand new model you know,” Tony answered. “I’ve always been a bit used.”

“S’okay,” Bucky smiled. “You’re new to me.”

Tony sat up, much to Bucky’s displeasure and grabbed his boxers off the floor. “I’ll have Jarvis contact their airport to get the jet ready. We can be back in New York by the end of the week. That’ll give the others enough time to do what they do best...Place bet’s on much I’ve corrupted you.”

Bucky chuckled. “They think you can corrupt me? You couldn’t even corrupt a kitten.”

“I object,” Tony frowned. “I can be very corruptible.”

“I can’t see it,” Bucky told him. “

“Fine, I guess you don’t want to join the mile high club,” Tony turned on his heel and started to walk out of Bucky’s room.

“Just cause you can’t corrupt me doesn’t mean I wouldn’t do anything for you,” Bucky told him. He wrapped an arm around him from behind and Tony was secretly pleased the man had forgone putting on pants.

“Oh?” Tony asked.

Bucky kissed his neck. “Course Tony, do anything to make you happy. That’s more powerful than being able to corrupt someone. Complete and utter devotion.”

Tony shuddered a little. “Seems worse than corruption…”

“I don’t mind being devoted to you,” Bucky admitted.

* * *

_Tony gripped the stall door white-knuckled and squeezed his eyes shut at the fingers digging into his hips._

_“Tony...Open your eyes for me, Tony.”_

_Tony let his eyes flutter open to meet bright blue and let go of the wall to tangle his hand into golden blond locks._

 


	6. Chapter 6:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a super long break, I've dusted off some cobwebs and have finally brought you guys a new chapter :) don't worry, I know I left a few speculations at the end of chapter five and yes it is Steve and Tony and that will be addressed soon but not right now. RIght now is time for some closurish things

**Six:**

“Morning Steve-o,” Tony greeted as he strolled into the kitchen.

“Morning…” Steve replied as Tony made his way to the coffee pot. He looked back at the paper as Bucky walked in a couple moment’s later and all but plastered himself to Tony’s back. Metal arm around his waist and chin resting on Tony’s shoulder as the shorter man started to make Bucky his own cup of coffee.

Steve swallowed down the feelings of jealousy and longing that tried to lodge themselves in his throat and tried to focus on the meager headlines dotting the paper.

“Ugh, get a room,” Natasha scoffed as she walked into the kitchen.

“Technically, this is my room, as I own the building,” Tony told her. He grabbed Bucky’s arm and guided him to the kitchen table where they sat down. Tony seemed perfectly content to let Bucky manhandle him until he was astride the man’s lap, fingers flying over the keys of his phone.

Natasha rolled her eyes and fixed herself her own cup of coffee. Steve finished off his own, if it was faster than usual no one said anything and put it in the sink before turning to walk out of the kitchen.

“Meeting with Fury in an hour right?”

Steve paused and looked over at Tony. The other had twisted around in Bucky’s hold and was looking at Steve for an answer.

“Yeah…” Steve nodded a little.

Tony gave him a thumbs up and turned back around and picked up his coffee cup. Steve turned on his heel and started to walk down the hall to the elevator to go to his floor.

 

“There a reason why you're pouting buckaroo?” Tony asked as he walked out of his closet. He finished straightening his tie and faced the mirror.

“Do you have to go to the meeting?” Bucky asked.

“Fury is foaming at the mouth because I've been neglecting my duties. Something about not having spent enough time fixing the jets or something, I tuned out after a couple minutes,” he sat down to put on his shoes. “Promise you'll have me all to yourself later tonight.”

“Are you gonna talk to Steve?” He asked.

“Are you?” Tony looked at Bucky.

Bucky scrubbed a hand down his face. “Yeah. Yeah, I should.”

Tony nodded. “I'm gonna talk to him after the meeting with Fury.”

Bucky caught him by the tie and pulled him in for a kiss and Tony let out a soft groan as Bucky playfully bit his lip and sucked.

“Oh, you’re a very bad man James,” Tony breathed as he braced his hands on the bed in order to lean into the kiss.

Bucky smirked and let go of him. “Don’t keep me waiting Stark. Might have to start without you.” He winked and Tony swallowed down the moan at the mental image that presented.

“So very very bad,” Tony repeated.

Bucky just gave him a smile and rolled off the bed, his sweats hanging low on his hips as he walked to the bathroom.

“Pull yourself together Stark,” he muttered under his breath. He straightened his tie as he stepped out of the room and took the elevator down to the garage.

Steve was already down, partially straddling a sleek Ducati Diavel, one leg resting just in front of the kickstand. He changed into a pair of blue jeans and a long-sleeved grey sweater with a light jacket thrown on top.

His hair was a bit longer and he was starting to sport a beard. Tony wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Though, it wouldn’t really matter if he liked it or not would it?

“I’ll be out of your way in a minute,” Steve told him when he spotted Tony.

Tony winced at the dejected tone and shook his head. “Not in my way...new bike?”

“Yeah...got her about a month ago,” Steve answered as he fiddled with the straps of his helmet.

“Yeah?” Tony walked over. “May I?”

Steve nodded and Tony ran his gaze over the bike. He let out an appreciative whistle as he looked at the modifications.

“Beautiful,” Tony complimented.

“Thanks…” Steve was looking at him now. “Added a couple of the modifications myself with Rhodey’s help.”

Tony swallowed and nodded. “Looks good...never pegged you for the mechanic type.”

“Picked up a few new skills while you were gone,” Steve shrugged.

“Course you did,” Tony nodded and let his fingers rest on the handlebars of the bike. “Do you uh, you uh...you wanna grab a bite after the meeting? Maybe...talk?”

“Talk?” Steve repeated.

Tony nodded. “Yeah. Talk. We should talk...clear the air a bit.”

“Okay...let's talk,” Steve nodded.

“Great. Usual place?” Tony asked.

“Usual place,” Steve agreed.

* * *

 

“So...you wanted to talk?” Steve asked. He handed Tony a drink as he sat down and leaned back in his chair.

Tony wrapped his hands around his drink. “You...hurt me Steve. You hurt me a lot and that pain...that pain is worse than anything I have ever felt in my entire life...But...I think, I understand your reasons.”

“Tony…” Steve picked at the label on his beer.

“No, please let me finish,” Tony replied. “What you did for Bucky...I get it. You found out some bastards made your friend some evil assassin hell-bent on destroying the world and have scrambled his brains more times than you scramble your eggs for breakfast. I mean fifty times Steve?” he shook his head. “I’m getting off track.”

“Look, you love Bucky,” he continued. “You would do anything to help him.”

“I’d do anything to help you too,” Steve told him. “You know that Tony.”

“I know Steve...But you kept things from me, it’s different if you planned on actually telling me at some point what was going on, and...when you finally did try to tell me, I...tried to talk to you into doing something that probably would’ve made things worse...My accords-”

“Would’ve put leashes on us,” Steve interrupted.

“But we could’ve had them fixed Steve. We could’ve sat down as a team and picked it apart and put it back together. Or would you have preferred everyone get locked up in cells unable to actually do anything to protect themselves from becoming experiments?” Tony took a deep breath. “You're right okay? The Accords...they were stupid okay? I just wanted to keep the team safe but I don’t want to argue with you Steve. We both made mistakes, and...I can understand what you did, hell I applaud you for it Steve. You know me, never been one for just rolling over and taking it. It just...hurts that I wasn’t trusted enough to help. I felt like you didn’t have any trust in me.”

“Of course I trust you,” Steve reached across the table and took Tony’s hands into his. “Tony, I trust you with my life. You’re my teammate, and...and you were, are, the love of my life.”

Tony looked down at their joined hands. “You’re mine too Steve…” he flipped his hand over and started to intertwine their fingers together. He looked up at Steve and his chest clenched at the look of hopefulness in those blue eyes.

He swallowed thickly. “But I...I love Bucky too.”

“I see…” Steve let go of Tony’s hand and he wasn’t sure what hurt more. The sudden emptiness in his own chest, or the unreadable look on Steve’s face.

“Does Bucky know?” he asked.

“No...I haven’t found the courage to tell him yet,” Tony admitted. “I don’t even know if he feels the same way…”

“How could he not?” Steve’s smile was tight.

Tony took another deep breath, jeez he was doing that a lot wasn’t he, and exhaled slowly. “What...what do we do now?”

Steve shrugged. “Don’t know...should we...see someone?” He seemed hesitant to even offer the idea.

“I can see it now. Iron Man and Captain American to attend couple’s counseling, a psychiatrist’s one-night tell-all special,” he deadpanned. “I’m sure that’d go over just as well as the accords did.”

“Tony I’m serious,” Steve clenched his hands. “You keep saying that I don’t trust you, or you can’t trust me. I can’t-” Steve took a shuddering breath, “I can’t live with myself knowing that you feel that way alright? We at least owe it to the rest of the team to try and fix things. I’m exhausted with everyone walking on eggshells around us, waiting for you or me to snap.”

“I...You’re right,” Tony nodded. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Steve leaned back against his seat and dragged a hand through his hair. “I know we can’t go back. As much I keep hoping and praying, I know that’s can't happen, but we can at least try to...be friends.”

_Friends._

The word struck something inside Tony. Like the air had been punched out of his lungs and he couldn’t breathe right.

“Who...who did you have in mind?” Tony asked.

“I thought we could talk to Strange,” Steve answered.

“...You know he’s not that kind of doctor right?” Tony felt the need to point out.

“I know that Tony,” Steve sighed. “But he’s familiar with what happened, and he’s an outside third party who won’t pick sides.”

“True,” Tony picked up his drink. “Have you...talked to him?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, he said we could stop by when we’re free. We could go now…”

“Can’t, I’ve uh, I’ve got plans with Bucky. We’re going to this sushi place, he’s never had it before,” Tony answered. “Tomorrow? Maybe?”

“Tomorrow,” Steve repeated. “I’ll let him know.”

Tony drained the rest of his drink and set the glass aside as he stood. He left a few bills on the table to pay and looked down as Steve wrapped his hand around his wrist in a loose hold.

“Is he..is he happy?” Steve asked.

Tony gave him a tired smile. “He’ll be happier when you guys talk.”

Steve nodded and let go of his wrist to lean back in the booth. “Yeah...me too…” He murmured.

* * *

 “Hey…”

Steve’s hands slowed as he wrapped his hands and saw Bucky leaning in the doorway of the gym. He had his hand in the pocket’s of his sweats with his hair pulled back into a messy bun. His metal arm glinted in the low light.

“Hey…” Steve went back to wrapping his hands. “Tony’s not here you know...don’t think I’ve ever seen him step foot in here that wasn’t team training.”

Bucky snorted. “Not gonna disagree with you there. Don’t think I’ve ever seen that man do anything other than mess around in his lab.”

“What are you doing here Bucky?” Steve asked.

“Trying to apologize,” Bucky answered. “If you’ll let me.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Steve sighed. “You were doing what you thought was right.”

“Seems to be our motto,” Bucky said with a wry smile. “We could get it on some jackets or something. The ‘Thought We Were Doing The Right Thing’ Club. Has a nice ring to it don’t you think?”

“Bucky…”

“Steve…”

Both men looked at each other. Bucky walked over and sat next to him on the bench. “I’ve been a shit friend...all you’re trying to do is help and I...I just keep pushing you away, hiding behind these walls I’ve created for myself...and then I go after Tony..." he shook his head, "why didn’t you just sock me?”

“Believe me, I’ve had urges,” Steve admitted. “I’m at fault too, I never should’ve tried to make it seem like I wanted the old Bucky back. I’m just happy you’re back. And as far as Tony goes,” he shrugged and looked down at his hands. “I care about the both of you, and he’s happy with you Bucky, I haven’t seen him smile since…” he shook his head. “If you’re happy together, then I’m happy for you. For both of you.”

Bucky nodded a little. “I...I think I love him Steve.”

Steve swallowed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah...I wanna tell him. I wanted to tell him while we were at dinner, but I just got too nervous,” Bucky smiled a bit.

“You? Nervous?” Steve scoffed. “When have you ever been nervous Bucky?” He gave him a small nudge and Bucky nudged him back with a small laugh.

“Shut up Rogers.”

“Make me Barnes.”

They shared a smile. 

“I’m sorry too,” Steve said after another pause. “For any time I’ve ever made it seem like I don’t want the new you for...for not looking for you sooner. For not…”

“Shh, it’s alright,” Bucky slung an arm around Steve’s shoulder and pulled him in so his forehead was resting on Bucky’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Bucky…” Steve gripped his arms.

“I know,” Bucky rubbed his back. “I know Steve…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more to this story, but updates will be slow as chapters will be long


End file.
